


L'ami imaginaire

by Shadofu



Series: Négatif [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadofu/pseuds/Shadofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zangetsu observe Shirosaki se parler à lui-même.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ami imaginaire

Du haut de son perchoir, Zangetsu observait Shirosaki qui semblait se parler à lui-même, tout en ponctuant ses paroles par de grands gestes.

\- Ah non, et puis quoi encore ? Je te rappelle qu’ici, c’est moi le roi ! ... Pour qui te prends-tu, misérable vermisseau ! Je n’ai pas besoin de toi pour être fort ! … Ah, ça suffit, arrête de me piailler dans les oreilles !

\- Mais à qui parles-tu ? se risqua à demander Zangetsu.

\- À qui je parle ? répéta Shirosaki en clignant des yeux. Mais à mon shinigami intérieur, bien sûr !

 


End file.
